


The Morning After

by CadaveriaRagnarsson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Scriddler, riddlecrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadaveriaRagnarsson/pseuds/CadaveriaRagnarsson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward, on the other hand, had known how to be persuasive and convincing, and while their meeting outside the asylum should have been hasty and formal, the next day the doctor woke up in a bed that was not his, with a tangle of auburn curls between his fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

The relationship between Edward Nygma and Dr. Crane had taken form between the oppressive walls of the cell they shared at Arkham.  
  
The most reluctant to to start it was the doctor, so "unsuited" for romantic relationships to want to cut all kinds of contact with the Riddler even before the situation would escape their control, limiting their contacts exclusively to the working ones.  
  
Edward, on the other hand, had known how to be persuasive and convincing, and while their meeting out side the asylum should have been hasty and formal, the next day the doctor woke up in a bed that was not his, with a tangle of auburn curls between his fingers.  
He justified it as an _accident_ , but unfortunately they both knew that it would happen again.  
  
That morning Edward greeted him with a warm smile, jumping out of bed in his boxers, already energetic, noisy and in a good mood.  
  
"Get dressed. I prepare breakfast."  
He had said before exiting the room, leaving the doctor alone and uncomfortable in that bed.  
  
On the floor there were still their clothes, thrown together during a time of passion, along with the condom that they had used, and that now offended his sight, clearly remarking what happened a few hours earlier.  
  
Jonathan put on his pants only, unable to wear the shirt whose buttons had been ripped out in the heat of the moment. He had the decency to throw the used condom in the nearest trash can, more for the need to hide it from his own sight than not for cleaning up, then he went to the bathroom adjacent the room to wash his hands and face.  
  
Once reached the room, the mirror showed him the truth: his neck and throat were marked, here and there, with some purple bruises, of course caused by Edward's mouth and his bites. The night before he had bitten and sucked his skin as he were trying to mark it as his own.  
  
Jonathan sighed, trying to dispel the embarrassment he felt at the very memory of what they had done. He left the room and walked to the kitchen where Edward, now dressed with pants, was preparing some scrambled eggs.  
  
He became aware of Jon’s presence at the first step he moved in the room, then greeted him with a mischievous smile, pointing with a nod to the steaming coffee cup on the table.  
  
"Without sugar, right?"  
He asked, sure about his right guess; Crane nodded, taking the cup and sipping at its content.  
  
"Mmm mh" he asserted, relieved.  
  
After what had happened last night, he really needed a good coffee.  
  
Edward equally divided the eggs into two plates, then laid them both on the small kitchen table. Although he tried to pretend he wasn’t noticing, Jonathan could feel his eyes on him, in an enthusiastic contemplation of the bruises on his neck.  
  
"So..." Ed began, poking the eggs with a fork to split them into smaller pieces.  
"Did you sleep well?"  
  
It was then that Jonathan realized the he had actually slept for hours straight tha night, against all expectations and waking up discreetly rested.  
He nodded selfless, trying his best to not give him too much satisfaction, knowing that Edward was well aware of his sleep problems. He started to eat part of his breakfast, instead.  
  
He couldn’t deny it, anyway: even in a simple and silly task as cooking eggs, Edward could do an outstanding job.

"Is your body fine?"  
He asked suddenly, finally deciding to face him and meet his gaze.  
Edward replied with a smile, nodding.  
  
"Yup."  
  
Then he laughed, probably to cover up a bit of the discomfort he must have accumulated at his question, despite his fake security ostentation.  
  
Crane barely stretched a corner of his mouth, then resumes eating.  
He felt like an idiot; fortunately the coffee was starting to effect him, waking him from that vicious circle of embarrassment and pleasure brought by a domestic situation that normally he would have despised.  
With every sip he felt more and more as himself.  
  
Edward ate in silence, with that mischievous and amused smile always present on the lips.  
  
"You need a new shirt, right?"  
He asked, knowing too well that he was the reason why the doctor’s one was now unusable.  
  
"Borrow one of mine." He said.   
"You will return it to me tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Edward nodded without breaking eye contact.  
  
"We’ll have dinner together. I'll pay for it."  
  
The doctor put his fork down on the edge of the dish, incredulous, now more than ever certain that this was Edward's plan since begin.  
He had manipulated him to that point and, _fuck_ , it had worked.  
  
Edward, in all that, kept smiling.  
  
Finished their eggs the readheaded boy rose from his chair, handing the other man the kettle.  
  
"More coffee, doctor?"  
  
Crane nodded, emptying with a final sip his cup and handing it out to make him refill it.  
He would need it, to face the Riddler’s courtship.  
  
He was about to swallow a sip of coffee, when he felt Edward’s lips on his cheekbone, in a delicate and light kiss, quite different from those of their last night.  
  
"You're beautiful when embarrassed."  
He said, holding back a laughter after seeing the doctor almost choking on his drink.  
  
"S-shut up."  
  
In answer, however, he received another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading,  
> Cadaveria


End file.
